


The Snake and The Human girl

by Yandererulz



Series: Tragic tales of love [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Dark Love, F/M, Male Naga, Naga, Sad, Short, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:18:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yandererulz/pseuds/Yandererulz
Summary: He hated humans so when he noticed you he was just going to eat you. That was until you surprised him and you kept on surprising him.However now that your village is threatening to tear you apart he has to do something about it.After all before you came into his life he was just a lonely say Naga now he has a friend and he is determined to keep her no matter the cost.Warning this is not edited or proof read yet!





	The Snake and The Human girl

"Long ago there were many different races before humans one such race was the Naga. The Naga were a mixture of both snake and human, they had the torso and head of a human however the bottom part was snake. Don't let the snake part disgust you they were actually considered one of the most attractive species. They are usually water dwellers as the snake in them is that of a sea serpent however there are land ones too. 

 

When humans came to this land most creatures went into hiding while others were slaughtered by mankind. No one knows if any Naga live today however one thing is for certain if you go near the water and it starts to bubble or if deep in the jungle you feel watched you better run AND you better hide. Because if a Naga catches you they will..."

 

"EAT YOU" 

 

The screams of children could be heard in the small cottage, as could the laugh off an old woman. 

 

"MOTHER STOP IT!" The old woman stopped and smirked lazily at her daughter as the much younger woman came rushing in trying to hush the whimpering children. 

 

"Grandma, Grandma is it true? Could there still be Naga?" Grandma looked down in affection at her curious little granddaughter and carefully picked the giggling girl up. 

 

"No (y/n) there is no such thing they are nothing more than fairy tales." (y/n)'s mother said still trying to calm down everyone. 

 

Shaking her head Grandma pulled the now disappointed child closer and whispered into her ear, "Yes my child they are real I saw one as I child myself." (y/n) stared up at her grandmother in shock and amazement. 

 

"How did you survive Grandma?" 

 

"Oh my ha,ha,ha now that is quite a tale one that I think we do not have the time for at the moment. Next time dear." Stubbornly crossing her arms and pouting (y/n) was placed gently on the ground. 

 

"Come (y/n) we must go home quickly." (y/n) was quickly dragged out of the house giving her laughing Grandmother I quick wave good-bye.   

 

Although promised a tale the next time they spoke, that time never came. (y/n)'s Grandmother passed away that night the village mourned the passing off the great story taller especially (y/n). 

 

Soon after the funeral finished the aggravated girl ran to her 'special' spot. It was a lake that sat not far from the village. Looking into the water the girl saw her reflection stare back at her. Small crystal like tears rolled down her (light/dark) skinned face and fell hitting the water surface leaving behind a small trail off water. 

 

"W-Why did you have to die Grandma?" Small hiccups fell from her trembling lips, "why?" (y/n) fall forward onto her knees clenching her small fist in anger. 

 

"My. My. My. What do we have here?" An unknown voice spoke causing the girl to stand up immediately, "Oh. Spirited are we?" A deep chuckle soon followed making the girl shiver in fear. 

 

"Who's there and what do you want!?" (y/n) yelled out trying to show no fear although the stranger was not convinced. There was some rustling from the bushes before a figure slithered its way over. Gasping in amassment at what (y/n) saw, the man was a Naga. His upper body was a dark tan and covered in many blue tattoos, he had gold and blue jewels and chains that hung from his body, on his arms were golden bracelets and rings too. His nails were long and sharp with black paint on it. He had pointed ears that hung many earrings and one clip on earing at the top, on his face there was blue pain around his green slits of eyes and in lines from his nose down and the corners of his mouth. On the bottom lip was a black line. His hair was on feature that stood out the most aside from his tail, it was a snowy white colour and was tied up in a rather messy high ponytail, parts of hair that didn't make it into the ponytail fell out over his strong shoulders, the ponytail even tied up high still touched the ground. The thing used to tie it up was many Chinese hair pins, what also stood out was two pairs off ebony black horns that two had rings on them. Finally his tail it was a snowy white colour like his hair and was long and thick, it looked soft but also rough due to the scales underneath was a yellow like colour. Thick, black silk was tied around his waist and kept in place by a large blue gem.   

 

The Naga smirked at the young child 'this is almost too easy' He slithered up closer and expected the girl to scream out for help, he liked it when they did that. Instead however this one reached out and touched his tail causing him to flinch back in fright. No one had ever tried that before. Recomposing himself he slithered around the pretty girl making a circle so that she couldn't escape. 

 

"My name is Kudma, little one" his hissed out, (y/n) giggled slightly as the sight of his forked tongue, raising a brow Kudma continued, "What I want is something to eat. Something tasty. Something warm~" He gave her a hungry stare while the child gave him an inquisitive stare before reaching into her small bag. (y/n) pulled out two hot cross buns, both with cinnamon on top. She reached out her hand offering the slightly confused yet greatly amused Naga a bun.

 

"I am not sure what Nagas eat Grandma never told me... However mothers baking is the best in the village I guarantee that. And you wanted something to eat, something that was tasty and warm, so here this hot cross bun is very tasty and still warm." Kudma noticed that sad tinge in her voice when she mentioned her grandmother. However he accepted the bun and was taking back by the girls' bright smile, he felt himself giving one back. 

 

   "Tell me little one, were you crying because of your grandmother?" He felt a sudden anger towards the woman which confused him greatly. (y/n) bent her head down and nodded as small tears started to form again and fall landing softly upon Kudmas' scales. 

 

"S-She died yesterday" The Naga felt pity and a strong urge to protect this young and vulnerable creature. Gasping Kudma tilted her small face up to his own smiling face, the tip of his white tail brushed the tears that remained away. (y/n) shivered lightly as the cold golden metal of the rings on both his fingers and tail touched her warm face.

 

"Do not worry little one. She will always be there watching over you, you need not fear." (y/n) felt comforted by the words and nodded a silly smile appearing on her face. Although not happy with the idea of the old woman who clearly held the girls affection always atching over the girl, Kudma wanted to see her smile again. He was falling in love with them.

 

"Are you not going to eat me now Kudma sir?" this shocked the Naga, 'she know I planned to eat her and yet showed no fear...' rather intrigued with the young girl Kudma smirked down at her. 

 

"No little one, you have amused me and made me smile after such a long time. I have decided to let you go on one condition." Still hold the girls chin with one hand he lifted the other up near her face with one long, slender finger up, "you must come back here every day to keep me compony." He gave her a wink as the girl thought for a moment. Grinning she nodded excited to get to know her new friend. 

 

"Of course I will come back every day I will even bring food so you won't go hungry." She was already running towards the village before skidding to a stop and turning around, "Oh and do not worry Kudma Sir I will not tell anyone that you live here and my name is (y/n) (l/n), BYE!" with that she was gone. 

 

Kudma chuckled to himself and faintly whispered "(y/n)" purring at the pleasure he received from the name leaving his lips. 'Soon, very soon.' He gave his lips a small lick before disappearing awaiting for her next visit.

 

A few years have passed since the odd encounter between the human and Naga however true to her word she visited Kudma every day even when sick. This would confuse the Naga more then he would like to admit. He himself soon started to slowly fall for the girl as he watched her grow, now (y/n) was a bright and beautiful young woman. (y/n) however did not harbour any romantic feelings for her dear friend, instead cherished their friendship as he was the only one she had left. Her mother died from an unknown poison a few years back. This left the woman an orphan.

 

(y/n) smiled sadly at the setting sun knowing that soon she would need to return home and that something that could change everything was happing very soon. Noticing the girls frown Kudma poked her with his tail causing the girl to giggle.

 

"Why the frown, little one? You know how much I enjoy and crave your smiles." Kudma smirked looking down at her.

 

"Oh Kudma there is something that will change everything. Something I am afraid to tell you about." A rush of hopefulness filled the Naga 'could it be that she is about to confess her love to me?' many of these scenarios had Kudma dreamt of and now it was about to come true. 

 

"I am to be married soon to the Kings son, Albert. I do not wish to be however it is the only way to save our village." These words were not what Kudma wanted to hear in fact it filled him up with rage, his whole body tightened around (y/n) causing her to yell out in pain and shock.

 

"What do you mean marriage?" his forked tongue touched her cheek as she yelped at the small squeeze.

 

"I-I mean a carriage is coming here is two days time to take me to the castle where I will be married to the Prince." Glaring Kudma hissed lowly as a plan came to his mind, he was brought out of his scheming by hot wet water hitting his tail. Looking down her saw (y/n) in pain and fright. Quickly he untangled himself from her and gently held her in a warm and possessive embrace. 

 

"Do not worry little one, you will be okay."

 

After (y/n) had left Kudma wrapped his tail around a rock and squeezed crushing the thick stone. 'If they think they can take my (y/n) then they are wrong. They are in the way and must be eliminated once and for all just like her Grandmother and mother was.' Chuckling darkly Kudma stealthily slithered towards the village.      

 

The next day was filled with screams and shouts on confusion. More than half of the villagers had come down with some sort of sickness. Many of them were children and pregnant woman. (y/n) was too busy to see Kudma that evening as she was tending to the sick, although Kudma already knew these would happen and was getting ready to finish the job. Tonight. 

 

It all happened so quick one minuet (y/n) was about to sleep the next screams could be heard. Racing out the woman gasped and almost throw up at the sight. Those who weren't poisoned had a far worse death. Many of the villagers had parts bitten out of them, weather it was an arm, leg, side of the face or even half of their bodies, the smell was the worst part it stank of rotten and burning flesh. (y/n) felt dizzy as she was about to tumble to the ground two long dark arms wrapped around her body. 

 

Groaning (y/n) woke up to a dark and damp cave, clutching her head in pain the woman slowly sat wincing as the pain in her head. 

 

"Ah good morning, little one." Turning (y/n) was shocked to see Kudma acting like nothing had happened

 

"Kudma where am I?" She asked noticing the rope that was attached to her neck and to a heavy looking bolder. 

 

"You are at your or should I say our new home." Gasping she tried to tug at the rope and scamper away from him. Only for him to click his tongue as shake his head in annoyance, his hands grabbed at her arms forcing her to stay still and look at him, "Stop this little one you will hurt yourself." 

 

"You did it did you not!? You murdered all those people! Let me go you monster!" (y/n) was glaring harshly at Kudma and spat right next to him. With his left eye twitching in anger Kudma raised his hand up and slapped (y/n) across the face leaving a nasty red mark.

 

"You will not speak to me like that understand? I did kill and eat those people just like I did to your mother and Grandmother." (y/n)'s eyes widen as she held her cheek whimpering as tears fell down. 

 

Quickly grabbing her face in his hands he started to kiss away her tears, "Do not cry my love. Do you not see? They were using you, they were going to sell you off to a prince for money for their own selfish desires. But I stopped them. I have saved you. Please do not cry tears of sorrow. " He began to kiss her cheek whispering over and over "I am sorry." And "please forgive me." Kudma gently kissed her dry lips trying to convey his feelings too her, as he expected she did not respond to his affection.

 

"Do not worry my love the rope is only here until you love me, then you will be free." His tail wrapped around her lovely. When she did not say anything Kudma let a few of his own tears fall. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

 

"I love you... p-please love me b-back...please."

 


End file.
